Just Walk Away
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: He had been gone from her life almost a decade now. It wasn't like she would wait for him forever or that she should have to anyway.
This used to be a part of Maze Of Moments but I want to do a sequel and I had to re vamp the whole thing because it was written way before Lincoln came into the picture. Semi canon as far as I'm concerned, there's more Ward family/Kara feelings to come later because I love Kara.

* * *

 _So walk away_

 _And close the door_  
 _And let my life be as it was before_  
 _And as you leave_  
 _I know I love you more_  
 _Just how I let you go_  
 _But there's nothing left to say_  
 _Just walk away._

 _Just Walk Away _ Celine Dion_

* * *

He didn't have the right to blame her, he had been gone from her life almost a decade now. It wasn't like she would wait for him forever or that she should have to anyway. The two of them had a lot of history and he wasn't sure how well they'd work if she gave him another chance. Some things you just can't put behind. Grant knew no matter how much he loved her and she loved him (because there was a part of her that still had feelings for him) they were toxic for each other. So it was better if he disappeared, let her have a normal life.

Well as normal as her life could be as a Shield Agent with powers.

And that's exactly what Skye did. After everything went back to normal she resigned from her status as a field agent, found a descent guy (Grant checked him thoroughly, he didn't like him but it was the she chose and Grant didn't have a saying in it) and settled down. Got that house with the picket fence and a wedding ring on her finger and life went on.

As for Grant, he burrowed deeper into the shadows, deeper into the only place he could call home. Kara stayed with him for a while but eventually got tired of the whole spy business and since she had a clean slate she decided on a new life. The funny thing is that she found that life with his little brother, a few years into the whole disappearing thing he reconnected with his younger siblings and Kara hit it off with Tommy from the very first moment they laid eyes on each other. She prompted and pestered him to go back to Skye at first and Tommy would even butt in to back her but when that was no longer an option they both asked him to join them. They lived in a small town, away from everything, they could all live together. He could have his family close, them, their children, he didn't have to be alone.

Yet he refused.

Somehow forcing the tragedy he had for a life on them didn't seem like the right thing to do. He eventually caved though, forty hit him harder than he thought, though, so he did the next best thing and bought a cabin a few short minutes outside that town because Kara threaten him with bodily harm if he didn't and they all settled on having dinner three times a week. That way they could still see him, he could spent time with his niece and nephew and Kara could fuss over him enough to make sure he didn't wallow in misery.

Ironically she was the one to let him know that Skye was expecting her first child. He never asked how she learned about it, something about still having connections to Shield. He didn't know what made him drive all the way to DC when Kara told him Skye had given birth either. It cut deeper than he thought it would, to know that someone else would have the life he couldn't, the life he desperately desired with her since the moment they met. A few years back, when there was still light in his life, he dared to dream that maybe, just maybe he could be with Skye in that small house with the picket fence. That dream was shattered now though, looking at the wrinkled bundle in the bassinet that dream was gone.

"Which one is yours?" The man beside him asked with a dopey smile and Grant tore his eyes from the nursery long enough to spare him a glance.

"None." He shook his head as his eyes landed on the tiny baby girl at the front row again. 'Baby Campbell' was written on the bracelet wrapped around her tiny wrist and for the first time after years he felt like crying. He felt like breaking down and crying like a child. "I'm just visiting a friend." He added as an after thought and the bitterness was evident in his voice. The other man didn't seem to catch up to it though.

"Mine is the one wrapped in the green blanket." The man continued unfazed. "He's so beautiful." He teared up and Grant could understand why. Somewhere, a long time ago, he dreamt about this too. About having children and a family.

"I wish you all the best." Grant said sincerely and turned on his heels ready to leave.

"Grant?" A female voice called softly, a voice so familiar, so pleasantly familiar that it almost brought him to his knees. He turned to look at her, Skye looked exhausted but had that glow all women had after birth. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The most beautiful thing he would ever see in his life for that he was sure.

He didn't leave her time to react more than that though. As soon as his name left her lips he dashed out of the hospital without looking back, no matter how many times she called him back.

They were never meant to be, anyway…


End file.
